Yin şi Yang
by AlleSmileForever
Summary: "Noi doi suntem ca jumătăţile de măr, două identităţi absolute, veşnic prizonieri în jocul eternităţii." Drumul spre Iad este pavat cu intenţii bune.
1. Capitolul 1: Cutia neagră

**Prolog**

Relaţia dintre Yin şi Yang este, în esenţă, o semnificaţie a echilibrului perfect.

Femeia este Yin, bărbatul este Yang, pământul este Yin, cerul este Yang.

Lumina nu ar fi lumină fără prezenţa întunericului, binele nu ar fi bine fără existenţa răului, nimic nu ar fi nimic fără existenţa a ceva.

În timp ce tu eşti asasinul din umbră, impresarul morţii, eu devin mâna stângă a diavolului - opusa ta – fiind spânzurată prin stele pe cărarea unui suflet spre întuneric. Este un început al sfârşitului nostru, petrecându-se în vârful lumii, în ritmurile armoniei cosmice. O dezlănţuire a puterii sentimentelor Iadului echivalente cu revoluţia iubirii. Căci noi nu putem trăi unul fără celălalt, ci doar să coexistăm unul prin altul; pentru că Yin nu poate exista fără Yang. Reprezentăm principiul contrariilor prin care nimic nu este în toalitate fără un mic strop din cantitatea limitată oferită de prezenţa opusului.

"Dumnezeu a permis răul doar pentru a produce un bine cât mai mare."

"Permiterea răului lucrează spre binele universului."

**Poveste Sentimentală**

_Pe urmă ne vedeam din ce în ce mai des.  
Eu stăteam la o margine-a orei,  
tu - la cealaltă,  
ca două toarte de amforă.  
Numai cuvintele zburau între noi,  
înainte şi înapoi.  
Vârtejul lor putea fi aproape zărit, _

_şi deodată,  
îmi lăsam un genunchi,  
iar cotul mi-infigeam în pământ,  
numai ca să privesc iarba-nclinată  
de căderea vreunui cuvânt,  
ca pe sub laba unui leu alergând.  
Cuvintele se roteau, se roteau între noi,  
înainte şi înapoi,  
şi cu cât te iubeam mai mult, cu atât  
repetau, într-un vârtej aproape văzut,  
structura materiei, de la-nceput._

_de Nichita Stănescu_

**Capitolul 1**

**- Cutia neagră – **

_"__Lumea întreag__ă__este o scen__ă,__iar b__ă__rba__ț__ii __ș__i femeile sunt actorii acesteia;ei intr__ăș__i ies pe rând din ea." - William Sheakspeare_

**Din perspectiva lui Kakashi**

- Cutia neagră a fost deschisă!

- Cine a îndrăznit să comită o asemenea faptă? întrabă cineva.

- Fiul diavolului! am auzit pe cineva strigând, în timp ce alerga cât de repede putea spre ieşirea din Palatul Focului.

Puteam presimti ca acel derbedeu care s-a gandit numai sa atingă vestita cutie neargă, acel obiect interzis, are să o încaseze rău de tot. Nici nu cred c-aş vrea să-mi imaginez ce i-ar putea face Regele Răului atunci când va afla despre asta. Totuşi… mă intreb care-ar putea fi cea mai rea pedeaspă pe care-ar putea-o primi. Până la urmă, dacă e s-o iau cu ce-I logic, déjà ne aflam pe minunatul teritoriu al Iadului, acest tărâm de vis aflat sub pământ, loc care se presupune a fi caracterizat prin suferinţa sufletelor ce săvârşesc o tortură infinită. Nu ar trebui să existe nimic mai înfricoşător de atât, nu?

Chiar sunt curios sa văd ce o să-i facă Diavolul moştenitorului său. Aş putea băga mâna în foc şi să afirm că ceva cu adevarat devastator va urma să se întâmple, având în vedere gravitatea acestei probleme.

- Kakashi, demon stupid, fă-te şi tu folositor! Nu mai sta aici, ocupând locul degeaba, vino cu noi; ne cheama Stapânul! îmi zice unul dintre ucenicii Diavolului.

Am mârâit enervat, căci uram cu o intensitate fantastică să mi se dea ordine. Mai ales de la un bleg de slujitor ce nu avea vreun fel de rang important, nici vreun drept de a-mi comanda. Dar, cum în Iad nu există altă regulă decât cea care interzice deschiderea Cutii Negre, toţi fac ce vor, cum vor, când vor. Câtă prostie!

Dar, chiar dacă nu îmi plăcea deloc faptul că ascultam de ordinul cuiva, m-am decis că nu mă dor aripile dacă zbor puţin până la Sala Tronului Dracesc. M-am ridicat cu o rigiditate incontestabilă de pe piatra rece ce umplea golul şi m-am ridicat la vreo trei metri de nămolul de pe jos.

În timp ce înaintam cu încetinitorul observam dezgustat peisajul anost din jur. Copacii – dacă mai puteau fi nimiţi astfel – aveau o culoare închisă, murdară, iar frunzele nu le mai impodobeau coroanele.

- Îmi poţi spune şi mie ce-a fost în capul tău de-ai hotărât să deschizi cutia neagră?

- Dar cu ce am greşit? întrebă nonşalant bărbatul cu părul de-un negru mai întunecat până decât cel mai profund abis.

- Cum poţi să întrebi asta? Zbieră mâhnit tatăl său, dând în acelaşi timp cu pumnul în tronul de aur. Dac-ar fi fost o fiinţă umană, l-ar fi durut cu siguranţă mâna. Dar, cum este cea mai înfiorătoare întruchipare a cruzimii şi hainităţii, nici măcar ca o mângâiere nu a simţit la acea interacţiune.

- Aveţi vreo propunere pentru modul în care să-l pedepsesc pe dragul meu fiu?

- Propun să-l trecem prin focul purgatoriului!

- Asta ar fi prea uşor de suportat. Vreau ceva care chiar să-l facă să regrete ceea ce a făcut, nu jocuri dintr-astea ce includ dureri suportabile.

- Sugerez să-l izgonim din acest Rai malefic!

Toata lumea încremeni. Nimeni nu se aştepta, în mod clar, la asta. Împăratul părea că analizează această posibilitatea de a-şi trimite propriul fiu undeva departe.

Mă întreb, totuşi, unde-ar putea ca să-l trimită, căci nu îmi imaginez un loc mai rău ca ăsta, jur!

- Cred că asta ar putea fi o opţiune.

Toţi slujitorii Răului înlemniseră, fiind complet şocaţi de spusele Stapânului

- Kakashi, se uită la mine, tu vei merge cu el! Nu te-am mai vazut prea util în ultimele secole, aşa că, cred eu, ai putea să-ţi faci datoria de-a mă sluji cum se cuvine fiind trebuincios şi urmându-mi fiul. Teoretic, te rog să ai grijă de el; practic, vreau ca să ştiu că va face ce trebuie.

Uram cu toate puterile mele să ştiu că nu mă puteam opune în niciun fel şi trebuia să accept. Nu voiam să îl însoţesc pe acel respectiv bărbat, în vârstă de douăzeci şi trei de ani – dacă-mi amintesc eu bine – nici de-ar fi să pier de două ori. Totuşi, nu aveam nicio altă variantă; nu există cale de scăpare, asta-i clar.

- Şi ce ar trebui să fac? Se interesă politicos cel pe care urma să-l dădăcesc.

- Să supravieţuieşti, fireşte, râse tatăl acestuia. Desigur, acest lucru nu se va întâmpla decat dacă vei omorî oamenii şi le vei fura durata de viaţă. Făcu o pauză, căutându-şi cuvintele cu care să continuie. Evident, sunt mai multe detalii decât ţi-am dat eu, dar le vei afla de la simpaticul tău demon păzitor, Kakashi.

Zâmbi fals, părând că ascunde ceva important, ce nici măcar eu nu cred că ştiu. Nu-mi placea acel surâs; dimpotriva, îl consideram a fi periculos, parcă vestind numai primejdii, nenorociri.

Cred ca viaţa mea de mort de până acum tocmai are să devină interesantă, avându-l alături pe fiul Diavolului. Oricum, orice părea a fi mai bine decât să stau ănchis aici, în spatele uşilor Iadului şi să nu am nimic de făcut. Cred că aş putea avea motive chiar şi pentru a nu mai fi atât de exagerat de morocănos.

- Ar trebui să te bucuri, nemernicule! Îi spun cu dispreţ fiului Diavolului, îndreptându-mă spre singura cale de-a ajunge la suprafată, pe pământ.

Pufni, lăsându-şi un pic de iritare să i se citească pe chip.

- De ce să mă bucur? N-am absolut niciun motiv! Doar ce am fost gonit din singurul loc ce-l pot considera adăpost, iar tu ai vrea să fiu fericit. Nu eşti întreg la minte, sau ce ai?

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap.

Deşi are o minte de-a dreptul sclipitoare şi deţine o inteligenţă surprinzător de anormală, în unele momente, se pare, chiar nu ştie cum s-o arate. Nu-l înţeleg, serios acum. Cum poate să nu îşi dea seama de brilianta oportunitate care i se ofera? El chiar este atât de orb încât să nu observe ceea ce i se dă pe tavă, de-a gata?

- O să-ţi deschid eu ochii, dacă trebuie. Totuşi, eşti nevoit să mi-o ceri.

- Lamureşte-mă! îmi porunci el sobru.

Am încercat să nu mă enervez receptându-i tonul, şi i-am zis:

- Practic, tu, în felul în care îţi iroseai cu neruşinare clipele din veşnica ta viaţă, erai complet demn de milă. În schimb, acum ai o şansă să evadezi din acest infern, să ajungi la lumină şi să trăieşti.

- Vrei cumva să spui că până acum nu am vieţuit? Atunci, ce-am făcut?

Am oftat.

În continuare, pare că nu înţelege mai nimic. Parcă i s-a topit creierul, pe bune.

- Nu ai priceput cum trebuie. Bineînţeles că şi până acum ai trăit, dar nu cu adevarat. Adica, pentru numele Lui Dumnezeu, ai fost într-un fel captiv aici, în Iad. Nu trăieşti când îţi doreşti asta, ci când îţi vine rândul. Ceea ce ţi s-a întâmplat acum.

- Dacă tot urmează să mergem în lumea oamenilor, nu crezi c-ar trebui să te ascunzi? Adică… dac-o să te vadă vreun pământean cred c-o să facă infarct.

- De ce spui asta?

- Pentru că arăţi mai rău decât însăşi moartea. Eu, cel puţin, am o înfaţişare de om obişnuit. Aş putea duce cu uşurinţă o viaţă normală pe Pământ.

M-am strâmbat.

Nu-mi convenea deloc ceea ce-mi spunea. După ce că nu era câtuşi de puţin modest în legătură cu aspectul lui fenomenal – un pic cam mult prea frumos pentru un drac – îşi mai permitea să-mi zică şi cu-o neruşinare extremă faptul că sunt urât. Nu-mi place deloc tupeul asta nesimţit al acestui spirit malefic ce dăinuie in trupul său.

- De ce sunt eu atat de îngrozitor, mă rog?

Oftă, prefăcându-se ostenit.

Se opri din mers, întorcându-se cu faţa spre mine. Mă măsură circumspect din cap până-n picioare, apoi spuse hotărât:

- În primul rând, ai un ochi tăiat, altul roşu şi o mască ciudată pe faţă, ceea ce-ar putea declanşa, mai mult ca sigur, oamenilor înfiorări şi, desigur, bănuieli. În al doilea rând, se uită în sus, ai mai mult de doi metri înălţime, ceea ce nu este absolut deloc normal pentru o fiinţă umană. Iar, în al treilea rând, lumea te-ar putea confunda foarte uşor cu un personaj din desenele animate sau din filmele eşuate de groază. Şi ai aripi.

M-am strâmbat.

Băiatul ăsta, se pare, nu cunoştea toate detaliile, având în vedere că nu se gandeşte decât la ceea ce-ar putea crede rasa umana despre mine.

Am zâmbit mândru, superior întru-totul.

- Oamenii nu mă pot vedea, am râs eu malefic.

Asta îl puse pe tânărul moşenitor al răului la punct, caci rămăsese cu gura căscata, iar ochii i se măriseră considerabil. Îmi plăcea tare mult să ştiu că nu mai putea să găsească o replică cu care să mă înfrângă, caăci eu l-am luat prin surprindere şi l-am surprins complet.

Mă simţeam chiar satisfăcut, aş putea spune.

Restul drumului, cele câteva minute interminabile în care am mers pe poteca largă ce ne ducea la suprafaţă, am fost amândoi tăcuţi, fiecare pierdut în propriile-i gânduri.

Când lumina agonizantă ne-a orbit total, l-am întrebat:

- Şi ce facem acum, Sasuke?


	2. Capitolul 2: Călătoria în infern

**Capitolul 2**

**- Călătoria în infern – **

_"__"Trebuie s__ă__existe un col__ţ__de lume în care via__ţ__a e frumoas__ă__. Fericirea trebuie s__ă__existe. Sau poate e nevoie de un potop, de un cutremur, de ni__ş__te mâini uria__ş__e care s__ă__zgâl__ţ__âie globul, __ş__i totul s__ă__înceap__ă__din nou…" - Cella Serghi_

**Din perspectiva lui Kakashi**

- Ucidem, nu e evident? veni răspunsul lui automat, parcă cu o secundă, două mai repede decât ar fi trebuit.

Poate c-ar fi trebuit să mă mire măcar un pic pofta lui de-a omorî pe cineva, dar nu era aşa. Până la urmă era fiului Diavolului, aşadar nu mă aşteptam să fie cu absolut nimic mai blând şi mai lipsit de răutate decât tatăl său. De fapt, ca să fiu sincer, cred că este mult mai rău decât cel ce i-a dat viaţă. Şi, fiind moştenitorul Imperiului Răului, sunt de părere că îşi va arăta cruzimea în moduri mult mai teribile decat Diavolul însăşi; şi el este un diavol, doar că unul mai mic, abia la începutul drumului său spre stăpânirea Iadului.

Mă simţeam tare bine, inexplicabilă simţire, căci cel mai mult dintre toate craturile universului acesta îmi placea să ucid oamenii. Erau aşa nişte fiinţe patetice, că-mi făceau silă. Aveam o poftă divină să-i fac să-şi dea ultima suflare, încât aăroape că eram stimulat de nerăbdare. După mai bine de treizeci şi ceva de ani ăn care am stat blocat sub pământ, în acea ascunzătoare obsură a Răului, puteam spune cu mândrie că nu mă mai simţşeam decât semi-plictisit, deoarece, oricât de mult mi-ar plăcea să iau viaţa cuiva fiinţele umane se stingeau cel mai repede, le exterminam într-o clipită.

- Demonule, mă strigă Sasuke câteva minute mai târziu, ce-ar fi să-mi spui cum pot omorî un om?

- Tu nu poţi, i-am răspuns, punându-l pe gânduri.

Habar nu avea nimic, în cele din urmă, marele geniu al Iadului. Era la fel de patetic ca un om, doar că n-avea suflet. Cu asta se diferenţiază de ei.

- De ce?

Am chocotit malefic, privindu-l din cap până-n lui perfect, înfăţişarea extravagantă, aura lugubră ce-l înconjura, îmi aminteau de ceea ce aflasem atunci când se născuse. Nu ştiam dacă ar fi bine să-i spun sau dacă trebuia să mai păstrez acele informaţii secrete. Sunt singurul rămas dintre cei trei care ştiau, aşa că mă simţeam responsabil.

- Îmi zici odată sau vrei să te iau la bătaie? Mărâie băiatul, repezindu-se la mine, cu un pumn încleştat.

Mă amuza teribil felul în care se enerva atât de repede, dar, în acelaşi timp,mă deranja faptul că se credea superior, că mă trata ca pe un slujitor şi că n-avea nici cea mai vagă idee de ceea ce puteam fi în stare. Dacă ar fi ştiut n-ar fi îndrăznit să mai deschidă gura.

- Ai grijă la tonul pe care-l foloseşti, l-am arenţionat cu o voce joasă, zburând câţiva centimentri în spre el.

- Ce mi-ai putea face? Întreabă sarcastic, dându-şi ochii peste cap.

Am pufnit.

- N-o să-ţi răspund la asta, căci, cu atitudinea aceasta, vei ajunge să afli curând. Doar că, gândeşte-te, eu am fost ales să te păzesc, lucru din care se subînţelege că nu sunt tocmai cel mai slab demon. Ai înţeles?

N+a răspuns în niciun fel, dar nici vreo urmă de temă n-a afişat. Era surprins de siguranţa în care trăia cu el însuşi. Şi se credea prea bun, ceea ce-l făcea mândru şi iritant.

- Eşti pe jumătate om, i-am spus dintr-odată, dezvăluind marele secret. De aia nu poţi să ucizi oamenii. De aia mă ai pe mine pe cap.

Imediat ce cuvintele mele i-au ajuns la urechi am văzut o urmă vagă de panică întipărită pe chipul său demonic de perfect. Trăsăturile fără cusur l-au dat de gol. Fruntea i s-a încruntat niţel, ochii i s-au mărit cam mult, iar gura i s-a strâmbat. Dezgustul faţp de sine probabil i se înfiripa în el, iar nervozitatea incepea să-l controleze, căci se încordase mai ceva ca un arc dus la extrem.

- Tatăl tău se îndrăgostise de-o muritoare, una cu părul roz care era prea apărată de Iad pentru a i se putea fura sufletul. Era ca un înger de frumoasă şi n-a putut să fie deloc furată de rău.

- Lasă-mă să înţeleg cum trebuie, respiră frustrat. Îmi spui că o făptură amărâtă l-a vrăjit cumva pe însăşi Diavolulul, concepându-mă pe mine.

- A fost dragoste adevarată, idiotule! Tatăl tău aproape că şi-a pierdut tronul. Voia chiar să-şi dea viaţa eternă pentru ea atunci când a murit.

- E moartă?

Am încuviinţat.

Am început să zbor lin, cu un extra încetinitor, în faţă, depăşindu-l pe Sasuke. El m-a întrebat unde mă duc, dar nu i-am spus decât ca să mă urmeze.

Ce-i drept, n-aveam idee unde mergeam, dar nu îmi plăcea să stau pe loc, suspendat în aer, în timpul unei discuţii ce ar trebui numită importantă. Mă făcea să mă simt inconfortabil şi ciudat. Şi oricum trebuia să ne îndreptăm spre un oraş, orinde ne-am fi aflat, căci Sasuke are regimul unui om: doarme noaptea, se curăţă, se îngrijeşte, mănâncă - chiar dacă sunt miriapode, el tot trebuie să digere o chestie. Aşă că sunt nevoit să-i găsesc o casă, un adăpost, ceva.

Era întunecat afară, lucru care-mi amintea de Iad, acolo fiind veşnic întuneric, doar că aici erau unele luminiţe mici, galbene şi ciudate ce proveneau de la nişte copaci fără crengi, ori frunze. Nici nu eram sigur că eram copaci, nici măcar ceva care aparţinea câmpului semantic al naturii n-aveam habar dacă erau, dar cred că erau de folosc, având în vedere că ochii mei nu funcţionau în acelaşi mod în care o făceau în Lumea de Jos. Cel tăiat de Diavol avea calităţi speciale, doar că aici nu păreau a fi valabile, iar celălalt era pur şi simplu normal, ca al oricui. Totuşi, acum aveam senzaţia că era ceva schimbat la felul în care priveam împrejurul;poate e vina locului sau a atmosferei, nu ştiu.

Ca să nu mă apuc de conspirat asupra detaliilor de care oricum nu-mi păsa m-am uitat la Sasuke. Era căzut pe gânduri, puţin încruntat şi cam abătut.

- Sasuke, i-am întrerupt analiza interioară, nu mai vrei să omori pe nimeni?

Nu mă chinuiam să-l fac să se simtă mai bine, căci tot ceea ce l-am întrebat este din pur egoism. El nu poate ucide pe nimeni, dar eu pot aşa că, din fericire, el poate lua viaţa cuiva prin intermediul meu, punându-mă pe mine s-o fac. Firesşte, există acea condiţie stupipă că orice-ar fi toţi demonii trebuie să înpartă durata de viaţă a celui omorât cu moştenitorul, pentru ca el să poate trăi cât mai mult posibil. Şi, cum el este incapabil de ceva criminal în mod direct, o voi face eu. Am o pofta extremă de-a fura sufletul unui om. Au cel mai bun gust, căci sunt atât de dulci şi infecte, în acelaşi timp, încât îmi îmi lasă gura apă.

- Bineînţeles că vreau, făce el dur, fixând orizontul cu privirea. Dar mi-ai zis că nu pot, aşa că nu am niciun mod de-a o face.

M-a surprins puţin răspunsul lui; adică chiar nu mă aşteptam ca el să mă creadă cu adevărat, în special atât de repede. Ce-o fi cu el?

Dar Cutia Neagra... oare are vreo legătură? Poate fi acolo...?

Mi-am scuturat capul, apoi, pentru a destinde atmosfera tensionantă dintre noi, am râs scurt.

- Eu pot, am spus după, serios.

Se opreşte brusc din mers, poziţionându-se în faţa mea. Mă priveşte fix şi imobil, parcă hipnotizat. E tare ciudat. Poate ca de fapt tipul ăsta nu are nimic în cap; aşa îmi cam face impresia, cel puţin de când a fost izgonit. Până atunci credeam doar zvonurile, cu geniul din el, căci nu vorbisem vreodata. Nici măcar nu-l mai văzusem, nu de la naşterea lui.

- Cum?

- Ce cum? Am făcut pe neştiutorul.

Şi-a dat ochii peste cap, un tic pe care văd că-l are.

- Cum asasinezi pe cineva, un om?

Era mai obsedat ca mine să vadă un un cadavru al cuiva lichidat zăcând la pămant.

- Nu pot omorî decât un anumit tip de oameni. Doar pe cei răi, adică.

- De ce? Ăia buni ce au?

- Sunt înconjuraţi de-o aură albă a bunătăţii care ne îndepărtează pe noi, demonii. În plus, cei mai speciali, care au un stop în plus de omenie, au cu ei câte un înger păzitor, ca să-i apere de noi, cei răi. Sau, în cazuri foarte rare, sunt cei încărcaţi de foarte multă îngăduinţă, care sunt acompaniaţi de doi sau trei îngeri. Totoşi oamenii nu ştiu asta, nu sunt conştienţi de buni sunt. Nu-şi pot da seama, decât când e deja prea târziu.

- Ce vrei să spui? Mă chestionează, începând din nou să meargă.

Am chicotit diavoleşte, amintindu-mi nişte fragmente ale vieţii mele din anii în care am stat pe Terra cu Diavolul.

- Spune-mi odată!

M-am conformat.

- Îi poţi face să devină răi. În special femeile, căci ele se pot îndrăgosti de demonii arătoşi cu o prea mare uşurinţă.

O imagine cu-o femeie roz şi ochii verzi care venea spre mine pentru a mă îmbraţişa cu dragoste mi s-a lipit de minte, trezind în mine ceva de mult apus, un foc îndurerat.

- Îmi place ideea de-a face lumea mai rea, dar nu vreau vreo femeie care să mă venereze ca o obsedată.

- Nu întelegi care-i treaba cu dragostea, de aia vorbeşti aşa. Dacă te-ai îndrăgosti sunt mai mult ca sigur că ţi-ai schimba complet părerea.

Din nou, şi-a dat ochii peste cap, arătându-şi, evident, mă săturasem de el, sincer să fiu. Era mai plictisit până şi decât mine, dacă asta era posibil în vreun mod, iar atitudinea lui mă irita rău de tot.

- Şi cum îi omori?

- Le furi sufletul. Îl inghişi, trimiţându-l spre Iad, pentru a deveni, la rândul lor, demoni. De aia doar cei răi pot fi ucişi de demoni, pentru că ei sunt li aşa meniţi să ardă o mie de ani în lavă, apoi să fie trecuţi prin focul purgatoriului, pentru a-i însemna.

- A-i însemna?

- Da. Aceasta este dovada că ai devenit demon.

- Deci, demonii sunt şi ei oameni.

- Nu, il contrazic; au fost, dar nu mai sunt, clarific idea apoi.

- Am înţeles. Trase o gură mare de aer în piept, apoi începu din nou cu interogatoriul: Ca să le furi sufletul ce trebuie să faci? Adică... cum o faci?

Am oftat, deoarece nu-mi făcea plăcere să conversez atât de mult, în special cu un copilaş care se crede matur.

- Trebuie să le ştiu numele şi chipul, ca să-mi pot face ritualul pentru extragere al sufletului. De fapt, deşi pare complicat şi îndelungat, nu-mi ia mai mult de un minut, două.

- Ritual. Ai zis ceva de un ritual. Ce ritual?

Era ceva tainic, ce el n-avea de ce sa afle. În plus, nu-l privea sub nicio formă; nici acum, nici în viitor.

M-am uitat în faţă. Un loc plin de oameni, clădiri înalte, lumini şi zgomote ni se întrezărise – şi asta chiar la momentul potrivit.

- Am ajuns, se pare, undeva, am soptit, uimit, fascinat. Este exact ca aunci, am mormărit căteva clipe mai tărziu pentru mine.

Ceva îmi spune că aici, pe pământ, va fi diferit de orice am trăit până acum în toate dimensiunile în care am ajuns. Fiecare lucru va fi altfel, iar asta s-ar putea să ne schimbe pe amândoi. Dar şi noi vom revoluţiona aceasta lume mizeră, vom schimba radical modul lor de trai şi-i vom uimi.

Abia acum debuta lumea, acum este startul poveştii. Totul va începe din nou din acest moment. Urma să fie premiera unui nou univers odată cu această noapte.


	3. Capitolul 3: Ritualul ezoretic

**Capitolul 3**

**- Ritualul ezoretic – **

_"__Via__ț__a se creeaz__ă__în delir __ș__i se desface în plictis." - Emil Cioran_

**Din perspectiva lui Kakashi**

O, ce lume plictisitoare! Nu ştiu cum şi de ce, dar sunt tot mai convins că ceva, ca un fel de forţă atotputernică, mă va face să îmi schimb această perspectivă indiferentă asupra vieţii. Totuşi, în mine răzbate o putere invincibilă, numită lene, care este provocată de incurabila plictiseală ce mi-a luat cu asalt fiinţa de mult prea mult timp. Tot stau şi-l analizez pe semi-omul acesta afurisit de perfect şi nu pot să înţeleg de ce este el plictisit. Poate duce o viaţă normală, poate avea cam tot ce îşi doreşte, poate face orice. Dar el este un idiot şi nu ştie cum să îşi animeze existenţa pustiintă de plictis. Aşa că am ajuns să mă întreb dacă el chiar vrea ceva cu adevarăt, iar prin asta mă refer la ceva mai mult decât a omorî pe cineva. În plus, asta nici măcar nu îl entuziasmează, doar vrea şi atât, de parcă ar fi o nimica toată.

După o perioadă nedeterminat de lungă de timp în care nu am fost străbătut de nicio simţire deosebită, acum m-a cuprins focul invidiei chiar de la rădăcini. Acest Sasuke mă scoate din sărite, făcându-mă să fiu invidios pe el, pe oportunităţile care le are şi nu le apreciază, pe frumuseţea lui naturală, pe tot. Şi mă enervează în ultimul hal atitudinea lui sictirită, atât de lipsit de viaţă. Mă întreb dacă va ajunge vreodată să fie mai viu, să trăiască în adevăratul sens al cuvântului. Ştiu ce zic, căci şi eu eram precum el, şi ştiu cât de mult trebuie preţuită viaţă, din moment ce am pierdut-o cu mult timp în urmă. Şi chiar dacă nu îmi pasă câtuşi de puţin de el, vreau să aibă ocazia de a trăi cum se cuvine, căci oricine merută această şansă. Deci, m-am hotărât să îl fac pe Sasuke să profite de asta, să nu arunce totul la gunoi şi să irosească şansa unică de a trăi, să fie mai mult decât o simplă existenţă în univers.

- Sasuke, am bălmăjit încă tulburat de propriu meu ţel nou. Cu cine începem?

Se uită la mine puţin cam prea absent, apoi am observat cum s-a chinuit să proceseze întrebarea mea.

- Cu primul pe care îl găsim.

Mă uit disperat în jur, fiindcă peste tot sunt oameni. Suntem într-un fel de orăşel supraaglomerat, unde toată lumea mănâncă şi bea şi se dă în tot felul de chestii mari, de diferite forme, care se mişcă în feluri foarte dubiose. Ce-i drept, îmi pare oarecum cunoscut, de parcă aş mai fi fost într-un asemenea loc cândva în trecut, dar s-au scurs mult prea mulţi ani pentru a-mi amintit cu exctitate fiecare loc în care am fost atunci când am locuit pe pământ cu Diavolul.

- Sunt cam mulţi, zic amuzat. Doar nu vrei să îi omorâm pe toţi.

- Ba da, zice cu o voce prea sumbră, ce ar băga în sperieţi pe oricine normal.

Ei, se pare că are îl el măcar un gram de nebunie. Sunt tare curios cum va ajunge să îşi scoată demenţa la suprafaţă şi cât de rău se va dovedi a fi. Totuşi, am o presimţire destul de problematică, ce mă pune să stau pe gânduri. Nu ştiu de ce, dar cred că a ucide fiinţele umane nu este tocmai cea mai bună alegere, având în vedere că, la un moment dat, vor muri prea mulţi, iar autorităţile vor ajunge să îşi pună semne de întrebare.

- În ce fel îi pot identifica pe ăia care pot fi omorâţi?

Mă uit atent la Sasuke, întrebându-mă dacă el chiar poate să îşi dea seama care pot fi ucişi şi care nu. Nu ştiu ce să îi răspund.

- Pâi, m-am eschivat eu derutat, eu îţi spun care sunt potenţiale victime, iar tu vei avea datoria de a le afla numele, ca eu să îmi pot pune în practică ritualul.

- Şi cum le aflu numele?

Am chicotit sarcastic.

- Haide, măi, Sasuke! Vrei să îţi fac eu toată treaba? Găseşti tu o modalitate prin care să aflii un afurisit de nume.

- Pot să fac asta în orice fel?

- De ce am impresia că vrei să baţi pe cineva?

L-am privit circumspect, întrebându-mă la ce naiba se gândeşte fiinţa asta. Nu vreau să îmi imaginez cum ar fi de rău să pornească o luptă în acest moment- Suntem la un bâlci în marele New York, clar nu un loc potrivit pentru o încăierare. Trebuie să ne păstrăm o imagine cât mai prosperă, care să nu dea de bănuit, astfel ăncât, atunci când crimele se vor înmulţi, să fim primii suspecţi pe listă. Şi când spun „noi", mă refer în mod scrict la Sasuke, căci el este aici cel care poate fi văzut de oameni şi luat drept un psihol'pat, criminal în serie foarte dubios şi periculos. Ceea ce, clar, nu este în mod direct. Cred că acesta ar putea fi unul dintre avantajele pe care pe posedă în această privinţă. Celălalt este şarmul său aparte, care cu siguranţă îi va deschide multe uşi şi, să nu uit să menţionez, îl va ajuta să intre în patul multor domnişoare dornice de puţină distracţie.

- Pentru că exact asta îmi doresc să fac, afirmă prevenitor, pe un ton jos, înfiorător de sadic, iar nevoia de moarte radia din el.

- Ai grijă cu asta.

- Vrei să încep cu tine? Întreabă cu un glas funebru, ca de demon, parcă forţându-mi apărarea.

Sasuke se uită ţintă la oamenii grăbiţi ce îi trec prin faţă, iar expresia facială pe care a căpătat-o este cu siguranţă una foarte fioroasă, asemănându-se cu un animal sălbatic ce stă la pândă, aşteptându-şi momentul de glorie, oportunitatea pentru a-şi etala talentul de asasin, şansa să-şi sfăşie cu brutalitate prima victimă. Puteam observa dorinţa lui de a ucide, dar ştiam că el nu poate decât să tortureze mintal pe cineva, nu să îi omoare cu sânge rece. Totuşi, moartea psihică la care prevăd că îşi va supune victimele rând pe rând mă înspăimântă, fiindcă ştiu că aceasta reprezintă adevărata distrugere a fiinţei, spulberarea totală, sfintecarea internă a sufletului răsulat. Este o devastatoare abilitate pe care o deţine, care îi este o ustensilă prea utilă în orice situaţie, cu oricine.

Aşadar, trebuie să mă averizez în primul rând pe mine: nu îl lăsa vreodată să îţi intre în cap, căci te va nimici. Nu îl lăsa să îţi cunoască slăbiciunile, nu îl lăsa să te cunoască deloc. Nu îi da oportunitarea de a te înnebuni, căci o va face. Fereşte-te de el, fiindcă-i prea isteţ şi te va doborî. Dacă vede că nu eşti stabil din punct de vedere emoţional, te va nimici instantaneu, deoacere îţi trebuie o minte clară şi organizată pentru a-ţi construi ziduri îndeajuns de rezistente încât să nu păstrundă el. Va încerca să se joace cu tine, va încerca să te controleze, iar tu va trebui să îi intri în joc, totuşi, vei avea o responsabilitate enormă, şi anume aceea de a rezista, de a nu te pierde în jocul lui. Dacă te pierzi, devii o marionetă. Iar marionetele nu au o viaţă prea fericită. Dimpotrivă, sunt torturate psihic, ajungând să îşi facă rău singure, adesea. Deci, trebuie să ai mare grijă cu te joci cu el, fiindcă nu este doar o fiară genială, perspicace şi logică, ci şi un analizator eficioent, un tactician înnăscut şi un luptător pe cinste. Va fi pe viaţă şi pe moarte, dacă se gândeşte să te atace. Succes!

Iar asta, desigur, se aplică în cazul tuturor, nu doar al meu. Eu am eu avantaj, din fericire; ştiu de ce este în stare, dar nu sunt nici pe departe pe calea cea bună spre a zice cert cât de puternic este. Mai ales din punct de vedere intelectual, mintal, chiar şi fizic.

Deci, să începem, mi-am spus încurajator, pregătindu-mă să iau parte la prima schimbare a acestei remodelări cosmice. Aşa începe schimbarea de care această lume mizeră are nevoie, iar eu sunt mai mult decât bucuros să pot asista la o astfel de minunăţie.

- Ţi-am găsit prima victimă, îl anunţ, fixând un om cu privirea.

L-am identificat ca fiind un fost prizonier, care lucrează acum în folosul comunităţii pentru a putea fi eliberat condiţionat. Astfel îşi primeşte şi banii pentru mâncare. Treaba ar trebui să fie uşoară pentru ucenicul meu. În plus, drept o primă crimă perfectă, cred că îi va plăcea.

- Care este? Mă întreabă prompt, impasibil, păstrându-şi un aer compact, ca de om de afaceri.

- Acela, zic sec, indicându-i un gunoier.

- Cum ţi-ai dat seama?

L-am privit amuzat. Acum părea chiar neajutorat, de parcă nu ar putea niciodată să facă asta fără mine. Ceea ce exact aşa şi era. Depindea de mine pentru a putea ucide, pentru a putea să îşi îndeplinească scopul. Totuşi, când se va plictisi, căci asta cu siguranţă se va întâmpla, îi voi arăta ce gust bun are alcoolul şi cât de sănătoase sunt aventurile de-o noapte.

- L-am citit.

Îmi aruncă o uitătură încruntată, semnficând că doreşte să îi ofer mai multe infirmaţii.

- Pentru a-ţi da detalii, va trebui să faci ce îţi spun după ce terminăm cu ucisul pe seara asta.

- Dacă terminăm, mă completează el, zâmbind macabru, parcă vizualizând un teanc de cadavre.

- Câţi ai de gând să omori?

- Cât mai mulţi, dacă nu chiar pe toţi.

- Nu poţi nici să exagerezi, încerc eu să îl avertizez.

Îmi dau ochii peste cap, iar el pare că înţelege de îndată îngrijorarea mea cea mai mare.

- Desigur, va porni o întreagă armată de poliţişti să patruleze pe oriunde, dar asta nu înseamnă că vor găsi indicii care să indice spre mine. De fapt, vom omorî tpţi poliţiştii, dacă asta va fi necesar. Oamenilor ăstora le va fi atât de frică să mai iasă din case, încât o să ajungem să îi asasinăm în stil mare, în diferite moduri foarte amuzante chiar la ei în case.

Îl priveam terifiat, întrebându-mă ce naiba o avea de gând. Era mai mult decât evident că avea un plan foarte bine definit, aşa că nu ar fi trebuit să îmi fac în halul acesta griji. Dar cred că eu tocmai de-aia îmi făcea griji, iniţial. Dacă nu ar fi avut un plan, dacă nu era pregătit totul până la ultimul amînunt, atunci totul ar fi fost perfect. Aş fi avut siguranţa faptului că eu eram cel ce deţinea controlul şi că îl voi putea manipula să facă tptul aşa cum voiam eu. Dar acum situaţia este cu totul altfel. Sasuke chiar este un psihopat obsedat de moarte şi durere şi sânge, iar eu nu îl voi putea opri. Din contră, va trebui să mă supun şi să fac totul precum doreşte. Nu este de bine.

- Este un prizonier eliberat temporar, doar cu condiţia de a munci în folosul comunităţii.

- Pentru ce a fost condamnat?

- Poate pentru crimă, zic indiferent. Eu nu am de unde să ştiu toată istoria de viaţă a victimelor, este datoria ta să aflii astfel de amănunte.

- Abia aştept, spune pe un ton insinuant, un zâmbet plin de dorinţă întipărindu-i-se pe chip. Să începem! Porunceşte, îndreptându-se vioi spre viitorul mort.

- Spune-mi cum vom face.

Începe să se hlizească.

- În primul rând, înaripatule, planul meu e strict al meu. Îţi spun ce vreau şi când vreau. În al doilea rând, ai grijă cu datul ordinelor, căci eu sunt aici şeful, iar tu mi te supui mie. Astea sunt doar regulile de bază, adaugă câteva secunde mai tărziu, privindu-mă triumfător, cu o superioritate inimaginabilă strecurată în atitudinea sa.

Am încercat să nu mă las indimidat de calmul lui înfricoşător şi să îl privesc pe cât de sfidător am putut, fără să întrec măsura, desigur. O altă misiune pe care mi-o dau din acest moment, pentru a putea trăi ceva mai liniştit pe pământ, este să îl dezmorţesc pe Sasuke. Trebuie să afle ce este viaţa.

- Cum spui tu, am replicat pe cât de nonşalant am putut.

El a oftat, apoi şi-a mutat privirea pe fostul prizonier.

- Vom omorî câte optsprezece oameni, la interval de câte optsprezece minute şi optsprezece secunde. În fiecare zi vom ucide opt oameni în plus faţă de ziua precedentă. Când poliţia se va implica serios, vom începe să omorâm doar o persoană pe oră, la minutul al optsprezecelea al fiecărei ore. Apoi vom micşora numărul victimelor la doar câte opt pe zi, în minutul optsprezece al fiecărei ore care se divide cu sau la opt. Vor exista, pentru început, opt moduri diferite în care vor muri victimele. Vor fi grupate, câte trei, iar două vor fi combinaţii între cele două principale. Vreau ca cei care sunt omorâţi în acelaşi mod să aibă ceva în comun. De exemplu, acum vom ucide trei foşti prizonieri, dar toţi vor fi eliberaţi condiţionat şi toţi vor fi gunoieri.

Nu ştiam ce mă uimea mai tare. Planul lui aparent impecabil conceput sau felul în care era conceput? Totul era gândit la perfecţie, nu exista, bănuiesc, vreun detaliu care să nu fie pus la punct sau ceva ce i-ar putea merge prost. Perfecţiunea aceasta era ceva terifiant chiar şi pentru mine, căci mintea criminalului acesta îmi dădea oarecare emoţii. Nu ştiam la ce să mă aştept, acum că începuse în sfărşit să îşi pună în evidenţă sclipirea intelectuală.

- Dacă ai întrebări, păstrează-le pentru tine. Mai mult de atât nu trebuie să ştii şi chiar dacă ar trebui, nu ţi-aş spune.

- Sunt doar curios de ce ai ales numărul optsprezece.

- Este temporar, spune, întorcându-şe spatele şi pornind din nou spre victimă. Luna viitoare va fi alt număr, probabil dublul lui optsprezece. Este un mod bun de a induce detectivii în eroare, căci ei vor crede că este ceva cu acest număr. Restul motivelor pentru care am început cu acesta le vei afla pe parcurs, dacă vei fi capabil să deduci.

- Nu are nicio legătură cu cutia neagră?

Se uită la mine peste umăr, zâmbind şiret.

- Descoperă singur. Eu nu ofer informaţii pe tavă.

Am oftat, întrebându-mă dacă aceasta este o modalitate de-a-mi intra în cap.

- Şi am totuşi o nelămurire. Cum vom pune planul în aplicare? Este foarte exact totul.

- Lasă-mă pe mine să mă ocup de asta. Tu doar fă-ţi ritualul.

- Durează câteva secunde.

- Ştiu deja că poţi să face ca cineva să moară într-o anumită clipă, aşa că doar fă-ţi treaba şi nu mai pune întrebări aiurea.

Am răsuflat, parcă deja extenuat psihic cu puştiul acesta. Ce-o avea în cap şi care este de fapt scopul în tot acest plan complicat? Unde vrea să ajungă cu toate crimele astea? Cu siguranţă nu o face pentru anii de vieţuire obţinuţi, nici pentru a-şi face tatăl mândru. Scopul pare a fi ceva personal, fiindcă planul cred că este conceput mai demult. Oare a vrut ca să ajungă pe pâmânt? Oare totul era pregătit dinainte şi a făcut tot posibil să ajungă aici sau toată chestia asta perfectă şi genială este o concepţie imediată, ca o adaptare la situaţie? Trebuie să aflu cât mai repede, fiindcă totul este mult mai serios decât credeam.

- Să te văd, i-am zic curios, în timp ce el l-a abordat pe gunoier.

- Bună ziua, dommnule. Îmi puteţi spune cât este ceasul?

- Sigur, spune omul, privindu-l uimit pe Sasuke. Se uită la ceasul cu ecran spart, vechi şi murdar de la mâna stângă, apoi continuă: Este ora opt şi zece minute.

Asta înseamnă că mai are doar opt minute de trăit. Este ceva cam ciudat ca prima lui victimă să moară la ora opt şi optsprezece minute? Opt seara, adică ora douăzeci. Douăzeci minus optsprezece face doi. Asta înseamnă că vrea ca să folosim o combinaţie de două moduri diferite de moarte sau doar metoda a doua principală? Cum se presupune că ar trebui să îmi dau seama?

- Ah, ce bine! Exclamă Sasuke mai natural decât aş fi crezut vreodată că este în stare. Vă deranjează dacă staţi cu mine încă cinci minute?

Omul se uită ciudat la Sasuke, probabil întrebându-se de ce vrea să îşi petreacă timpul cu un gunoier ca el. Trebuie să îi afle numele, aşa că nu văd de ce ar fi necesar să petreacă atât de multe minute stînd la taclale cu el.

- Dacă doriţi compania mea…

- Pâi, aş avea nevoie de cineva cu care să vorbesc. Îmi aştept soţia, iar autobuzul ei trebuie să ajungă la şi optsprezece minute. Nu mă grăbesc, căci nu fac mai mult de trei minute până la staţie.

- Nu ştiam că autobuzele staţionează la ore atât de inexacte, spune gunoierul contrariat, puţin uimit şi cam întrebător.

- Şi mie mi se pare cam ciudat, minte Sasuke. Că tot veni vorba, dumneavoastră aveţi soţie?

Brusc, omul se întristează, iar expresia îi devine de piatră.

- Am avut, mărturiseşte rece.

- Ce s-a întâmplat cu ea? Se interesează Sasuke, părând foarte interesat de subiect.

Omul înghite în sec, parcă crispat.

- A murit.

Um zâmbet diabolic îi apare lui Sasuke în colţul gurii, iar el se rezeamă de peretele unei clădiri.

- Oh! Excalmă fals. Îmi pare rău pentru asta. Totuşi, cred că aţi putea să găsiţi şi nişte motive de bucurie în această moarte. Eu cu siguranţă aş face-o!

Omul, îndurerat, se uită crispat la Sasuke, încercând să înţeleagă sensul cuvintelor sale. Nu putea să priceapă sub nicio formă de ce ar spune cineva că te poţi bucura de moartea soţiei, mai ales în cazul în care el ar da orice pentru a o recupera. O iubea mult şi regreta pierderea acesteia.

- V-aţi bucura pentru moartea soţiei?

- Da, răspunde voios Sasuke. Căteodată chiar mă gândesc cum ar fi să o omor chiar eu. De mult timp nu o mai suport şi vreau să fac ceva să scap de ea.

- Nu credeşi că un divorţ ar fi rezolvarea?

Sasuke râde fals, înfundat, aranjându-şi bluza.

- Vreau să scap de ea complet, pentru totdeauna. Să nu mai existe, dacă înţelegeţi ce vreau să spun, zice Sasuke, zâmbind ca un criminal în serie, rol care îl prinde mult prea bine.

Omul înghite încă odată în sec, iar pe faţă i se aşterne o durere profundă, atât de reală şi de vie, încât ar fi putut fi uşor resimţită de cineva empatic.

- Aţi regreta, să ştiţi.

Sasuke râde din nou. Şi bănuiesc că nu râde de situaţie sau de regretul în sine, ci de faptul că i s-a zis că el chiar ar regreta ceva. Asta mă amuză şi pe mine.

- De ce spuneţi asta? Întreabă, privindu-i pe furiş ceasul bărbatului.

- Eu mi-am omorât soţia.

Mă aşteptam ca Sasuke să râdă sau să zîmbească sau să arate în orice alt fel cât de mult îl bucura să audă despre asta, în schimb el stătea ţeapăn, cu o expresie impasibilă pe chip şi cu o seriozitate nespecifică lui. Omul privea în jos, ruşinat de fapta sa. Sasuke, însă, prin poziţia corpului îşi arăta mândria, era fericit de crimă.

- De ce aţi făcut asta?

- Eram mânios, la fel ca tine, tinere. Nu voiam decât să fiu liber şi să nu mă mai cert în fiecare zi cu Emily, iar acum nu îmi doresc nimic mai mult decât să o aud cum îmi strigă numele, să o simt în braţele mele, să fie vie şi să fie din nou a mea. Aş face orice să fiu din nou cu ea.

- Orice, ziceţi?

- Cu siguranţă.

- Aţi putea muri, astfel v-aţi întâlni pe lumea cealaltă.

- Mi-aş dori să fie aşa de simplu.

Am observat cum Sasuke s-a abţinut cu greu de la un chicotit. Eu eram prea prin în discuţie pentru a mă amuza, eram curios cum va scoate Sasuke în continuare informaţii de la bietul om. În afară de numele lui, nu ştiu ce voia să mai afle, dar sunt foarte curios în legătură cu asta. Mai are două minute şi cinci secunde la dispoziţie, iar el deja a aflat destul de multe despre viaţa omului.

- Cum aţi omorât-o pe Emily? Se interesează Sasuke.

Şi astfel m-am prins. Probabil vrea ca omul să moară în acelaşi fel. Ceea ce înseamnă că următoarele victime vor fi greu de găsit, astfel încât să se potrivească tuturor criteriilor necesitate de Sasuke.

- I-am înfipt un cuţit în inimă, apoi i-am tăiat gătul.

- Practic, au fost două tăieturi prin care a-ţi ciopârţit-o.

Ruşinea l-a curprins din nou pe om.

- Sasuke, am spus, mai ai mai puţin de un minut şi trebuie să te întâlneşti cu scumpa ta soţie.

Mă amuza până şi ipoteza ca Sasuke să aibă o iubită, ori măcar să fie în preagma unei femei, aşa că nu l-aş putea vedea niciodată având o soţie, iubind. Dar cu siguanţă l-aş vedea ucigând-o. Şi chiar sunt curios cum ar face-o. Oare va ajunge şi el într-o astfel de situaţie, precum Diavolul?

- Eu nu aş omorâ-o aşa. Cred că aş fi ori prea clasic, împuşcând-o de optsprezece ori. Sau aşa fi prea crud, făcând-o carne tocată la propriu. Oricum, ar fi amuzant.

- Sunteţi criminal?

- Sunt pe cale să devin, zâmbeşte Sasuke cu o nerăbdare copilărească în privire.

- Mai gândiţi-vă. Eu vă spun că nu se merită.

Sasuke se ridică,trecându-şi o mână prin păr.

- Mă bucur că am avut această conversaşie, domnule. Cum vă cheamă, apropo?

- Martin Scott, îi raspunde politicos omul ce va muri în trei minute şi zece secunde. Aveţi grijă ce faceţi!

- Martin, mai bine ai avea tu grijă la ce-ţi doreşti. Nu şti niciodată când ceva se poate întâmpla.

- Poftim…?

Dar Sasuke nu îi mai răspunde, ci pleacă pur şi simplu. Când se asigură că nu îl poate auzi nimeni, îmi spune:

- Vreau să moară tăiat de două ori. O tăietură la cinci milimetri de inimă, iar alta direct prin cerebel. Ambele trebule să fie adânci, astfel încât să moară pe loc.

Mă întreb de ce face ca totul să aibă atât de multe legături. Şi sunt curios de ce a avut exact optspărezece replici în toată conversaţia cu Martin. Este ceva destul de neobişnuit în toată treaba cu numerele astea, iar coindidenţa intenţionată este prea mare pentru a putea fi pur şi simplu ignorată.

- Cum vrei să fac asta?

- Descurcă-te! E treaba ta, eu mi-am rezolvat partea. Şi miscă-te mai repede.

- Ce facem după?

Îmi zâmbeşte precum un psihopat.

- Trecem la următoarea victimă.


End file.
